1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting structures of antenna devices and, in particular, to a mounting structure for mounting the antenna device composed of a ground member and an element member on an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently and continuing, it is desired that computers and peripheral devices be wirelessly connected to each other as they become more advanced.
Under this circumstance, much attention is given to wireless communications technologies using ultra-wideband (UWB) that allows communications with large transmission capacity when the computers and the peripheral devices are connected to (in communication with) each other. The application of UWB within a frequency band from 3.1 to 10.6 GHz has been approved by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) of the United States since 2002.
UWB refers to a communications method for communicating pulse signals over an ultra-wideband frequency range. Therefore, antennas for use in UWB require a structure capable of sending and receiving over the ultra-wideband frequency range.
As an antenna to be used within a frequency band from 3.1 to 10.6 GHz approved by at least the FCC, an antenna device is proposed that is configured to have a flat-plate-shaped bottom board and a conical or teardrop-shaped power supply body mounted thereon (see Non-Patent Document 1).
Because the typical ultra-wideband antenna device is configured to have the flat-plate-shaped bottom board and the conical or teardrop-shaped power supply body mounted thereon, it is large in size. Therefore, it is desired that the antenna device be downsized and made thinner.
On the other hand, as a loop antenna for use in communications at low frequency bands, an antenna device is proposed in which an element member is formed with a conductive pattern on a flexible substrate (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2000-196327
Non-Patent Document 1: “An Omnidirectional and Low-VSWR Antenna for the FCC-Approved UWB Frequency Band (B-1-1333)” of Proceedings of the IEICE General Conference in 2003, written by Takuya Taniguchi and Takehiko Kobayashi of Tokyo Denki University (presented at room 201 on March 22)